If I Were A Boy
by hphglover
Summary: Hermione/Luna pairing. Re-post.


This story is based on the song If I Were a Boy, sung by Beyonce; however, it isn't a song fic. At the beginning, I put the last part of the song, which is what I used as inspiration. Go listen to it. It is absolutely amazing!

_**If I Were a Boy **_

Beyonce

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man

I'd listen to her

'Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)

'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)

And everything you had got destroyed

~*~*~*~

It's a little too late for you to come back

Today's just a mistake think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

~*~*~*~

But you're just a boy

You don't understand (yeah, you don't understand, ooh)

How it feels to love a girl

Someday you'll wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

'Cause you've taken her for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

~*~*~*~

But you're just a boy…

~*~*~*~

_**If I Were a Boy**_

Luna watched Ron and frowned. Then her clear blue gaze slowly turned towards the brunette sitting near him. Ron was being an insensitive arse, as was usual when he drank. Hermione was sad and it was understandable. It was her birthday, after all. She was turning twenty-three.

Harry looked ready to kill him and so did Ginny, who was leaning against his chest. Ron had been doing a lot of heavy drinking as of late. It hurt all of those that loved him. Especially the brunette witch.

Their relationship had been on the rocks for a while before they had finally broken up a couple of months earlier. Hermione hadn't smiled since then and it hurt Luna to see her retreating into such a lonely shell.

You see, Luna was very much in love with Hermione Jane Granger. Had been for the past couple of years and the only one that knew was her best friend, Ginny Potter.

Hermione and Luna had grown closer during the war, as unbelievable as it seemed at the time, and their friendship had deepened as time went by. It was unbreakable now.

While most saw Luna as crazy and spaced out all the time, underneath that lay a brilliant and caring witch. She was an amazing healer and while her methods were not always understood or conventional, they worked. Hermione had learned to appreciate her little quirks and sayings. She'd even begun to believe all the creatures Luna mentioned were real. So while others still thought Luna's gaze was lost, Hermione knew she was simply enjoying another world that most of them didn't understand and were too jaded to see. Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, after all. The Sorting Hat was never wrong.

Luna's preference for women was a known fact amongst their tight group of friends, but she never talked about it. She had brought a date to the little party, but wasn't paying much attention to her. She couldn't stop looking at Hermione, wishing, praying, and hoping that some day the beautiful witch would look at her as something more than a friend.

Sick and tired of being ignored, Celeste grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the dance floor and Luna had no choice but to follow her. She'd been rude enough as it was.

~*~*~*~

Ginny watched with interest as Hermione's gaze suddenly followed the pair. Even more interesting was the frown that marred her features when Celeste grabbed Luna around the waist and pulled her closer. Ginny's eyes connected with Luna and she raised an eyebrow. Luna exhaled visibly and leaned her forehead against Celeste's shoulder, as if wanting to block out everyone around her by doing so.

The wine glass in Hermione's hand suddenly exploded into little pieces.

Ginny's eyes widened as she rushed to help her friend. Several of the pieces had cut into her fingers and palm. Hermione's eyes were glazed over as she looked down at her bloody hand, now cradled between Ginny's, as if not really understanding why she was suddenly bleeding.

Ron was oblivious as he tried to flirt with their bartender, a beautiful blonde that looked about ready to smack him. Harry watched in disbelief. He'd known Hermione was upset, and had asked Ron not to come, but he had ignored him. As usual, Ron was making an arse of himself.

Little did he know his red-headed friend had nothing to do with Hermione's mood.

The bartender noticed what had happened and immediately offered Ginny a clean cloth and some water. Ginny smiled her thanks and went back to tending Hermione's hand. Ron finally looked their way and frowned at the commotion. He didn't make the slightest effort to get up and help. Harry glared at him some more.

Hermione lifted her eyes and they locked with Ginny's. Ginny pulled her in close and hugged her and it felt so good to receive her friend's comfort. Harry was also at her side, rubbing her back. Ron was back to flirting with the annoyed bartender.

Luna finally looked up and noticed them. She saw the bloody rag clutched in Hermione's hand and she paled. Her healer instincts took over after a moment and she let go of Celeste. Celeste tried to grab on to her, but Luna glared at her and shook off her hand. Throwing a curse her way, Celeste turned towards the entrance of the pub and left.

Luna reached Hermione in no time and Ginny stood aside when she tapped her on the back. Hermione's eyes found Luna's and held. Luna took her hand in hers and removed the rag softly. There were several cuts, none dangerous or deep, but still bleeding.

"What happened, sweets?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, still dazed.

She looked down at her hand, cradled so lovingly in Luna's.

"Her wine glass exploded in her hand," Ginny explained.

Luna looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows and Ginny shrugged while pointing towards the dance floor with a slight movement of her head. And it suddenly dawned on Luna what she meant and her eyes widened.

_Could it be_?

"I'm taking her home with me to take care of this," Luna informed them.

Ron turned around finally and frowned. "Way to ruin your own party, Herms! I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

Luna paled once again at his words and suddenly her hand connected hard with the back of his head.

"You are the most insensitive arse I've ever met in my life, Ronald Weasley. And don't call her that. You know just how much she hates that nickname."

Harry covered a chuckle with a cough. Ginny didn't even try to hide her smile, and neither did the bartender. Hermione just looked at Luna, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Ron suddenly turned murderous eyes towards Luna and made to get up. A hand on his shoulder suddenly made him stop and he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Don't be stupid."

It was a simple enough statement, but the tone in Harry's voice stopped Ron at once. There was no mistaking the anger in his words.

"Go home, Ron, and sleep it off," Ginny suggested. "I'll even try to keep this from mum. She'd rip you a new one if she found out."

Fear settled into Ron's eyes as he got up and left quietly. Luna glared after him as she moved unconsciously closer to Hermione.

"Do you want us to follow you home?" Harry offered.

"They'll be just fine, dear. Luna is a healer after all and the cuts aren't that bad," Ginny said before either of her friends would accept.

Her eyes settled on Luna and spoke silent volumes. Luna nodded almost imperceptibly in understanding. It was now or never.

"I'm okay, Luna, you don't have to do this."

Luna settled one of her fingers against Hermione's soft lips. "I want to. Let me take care of you."

Hermione took a shuddering breath and just nodded. Ginny smiled while watching the play of emotions on their faces. They were looking at each other so intensely that the pub could blow up around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

Harry watched in confusion, not sure what was going on, but knowing something special was happening. He exchanged looks with his wife and she smiled while squeezing his hand.

"I'll explain when we get home," she whispered in his ear.

Luna finally looked at them. "I think it's best if we go as well."

After giving a quick hug to Harry, she turned to Ginny and gave her a longer one.

"Wish me luck," she whispered in the red-head's ear.

"You don't need it, darling," Ginny whispered back. "_Believe_."

Luna stepped back and looked at Hermione. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. Luna laced her fingers through hers and pulled her up. Harry dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek while Ginny squeezed her shoulder and then watched them go.

"Ron just lost the best thing that ever happened to him, didn't he?" Harry asked Ginny.

"You have _no_ idea," she answered with a smile. "Ron's just a boy."

~*~*~*~

Once outside, Luna wasted no time Apparating them to her home. Subconsciously, she Apparated them into her bedroom. If Hermione was surprised, she didn't let on. Luna guided her to the bed and Hermione sat down.

"I'll be right back."

At Hermione's nod, Luna walked away and disappeared through a door. Once inside her bathroom, Luna put her hands on the sink and let out a shaky breath. She had to control her emotions before they got out of hand. Her anger towards Ron was still cursing through her veins. Her love for Hermione was threatening to brake loose from her tight control. She had to be careful.

She splashed cold water onto her face and took several deep breaths.

~*~*~*~

Hermione looked around her, thirstily taking in Luna's private space. As many times as she had visited her friend's home, she'd never been into her room. The feeling it evoked was one of peace and romanticism. Everything was done in pale shades of taupe with darker, silky browns. The bed was so comfortable she just wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep.

There were candles all over the place and a vase of wild flowers sat on the fireplace mantle surrounded by pictures of family and friends. As Hermione's eyes roamed the room, they suddenly stopped at a picture frame sitting on top of Luna's bedside table. Waving merrily back at her was her own reflection. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at the other table. There were no other pictures at either one.

Just her picture in a simple, yet beautiful, silver frame.

Before she could wonder what it meant, the door opened and Luna stepped back into the room.

~*~*~*~

Luna blushed the minute she saw what Hermione was looking at. She had forgotten about the picture she kept close to her bed. She was so used to it being there that she simply didn't think about it. Now, her secret was basically out. _How was she to explain _that_?_

"Ready for me?"

Hermione's eyes flew from the picture frame to lock with Luna's. "_Sorry_?"

Luna realized her mistake and her blush deepened. "Are you ready for me to _heal_ you?"

A shaky and breathless _yeah_ was Hermione's response. Luna walked into her closet and came back out with her healer's bag. As she walked towards the bed, she dragged a chair along with her. After sitting in front of Hermione, she took the brunette's hand in her own and got to work.

She healed most of the tiny wounds quickly and efficiently, however, there was a cut on Hermione's index finger that was probing difficult and didn't want to stop bleeding. Getting frustrated, Luna lifted Hermione's hand and put said finger into her mouth, sucking gently on it.

Hermione moaned softly and closed her eyes at the sensation. Luna watched from hooded eyes. She swirled her tongue around the finger at the same time as she sucked and Hermione's eyes flew open with a barely imperceptible whimper. Nonetheless, Luna heard it and it fuel her hunger.

"What are you doing?" Hermione finally managed to ask, albeit shakily.

Luna let go of the finger slowly but the coppery taste remained in her mouth.

"Healing you."

Hermione looked at her glistening finger and noticed that the bleeding had, indeed, stopped. Luna noticed as well and smiled.

"Thank you. For everything," Hermione whispered when their eyes met and held.

"You're more than welcome, sweets."

"Why is my picture on your night stand, Luna?" Hermione asked after several minutes of silence has passed.

"Because Hermione makes Luna happy," was the loaded response.

Hermione looked back at the picture and nodded. "Maybe I should put yours on mine. I would like to feel happy again."

Hermione turned to look back at Luna and was surprise at the emotions swimming in her beautiful blue eyes. Luna lifted her hand and ran in softly down Hermione's face, lingering at her lips.

"I would like nothing more than to make you happy, Hermione."

"You would?"

Luna nodded and moved closer. "Let me heal you."

"You just did."

"I want to heal your _heart_."

Hermione's eyes widened at her honesty. "It's quite broken."

"I know. But I've been told by many I'm an excellent healer."

"You are."

"So? Will you let me heal you?"

"What happens if after you heal me, I don't want my heart back?"

"I didn't intent to give it back, my love. I want to keep it and I want you to have mine."

"Oh, Luna, you're such a romantic at times."

"I love you."

"Yeah?"

Luna nodded again. "I have for a very long time."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"You weren't ready."

"And do you think I am now? I'm but a broken shell."

Luna didn't answer; she just moved forward and captured Hermione's lips in a loving kiss. Hermione responded in kind and Luna dared to deepen it. Several minutes and kisses later, Luna pulled back.

"Do you think you're ready to be healed by my love?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I think I would like that very much, indeed."

"Luna is so happy right now."

"Luna is going to be happier in a moment," Hermione said as she grabbed Luna by the front of her shirt and pulled her forward. As their lips met in another tempestuous kiss, Hermione leaned back on the bed bringing the blonde with her.

Her healing process had begun. Unexpectedly, suddenly and in the most wonderful way.

~*~*~*~

"Ginny, Luna's owl is here for you," Harry called from the kitchen the next morning.

Ginny came in and grabbed the piece of parchment from Dolce's leg and gave him a treat. She unwrapped it and read the single sentence with a smile on her face.

_I believed! _

~*~*~*~


End file.
